Photos
by svuFan9613
Summary: When Elliot helps Olivia clean out her apartment does he find something he didn't expect?


"Hey Liv. Buzz me in." Elliot said through the buzzer outside Olivia Benson's building. The buzzing sound rang from the small circle speaker, signaling that he could now enter her building.

Elliot walked up the 5 flights of stairs, because the elevator was broken. He walked up to her door and knocked lightly.

"Hey." Olivia said as she opened the door and Elliot came in a smiled at his best friend. "I don't know why you're smiling. You are helping me pack and clean up in here." Olivia said.

"I know but still its fun to mess around with you." Elliot said giving Olivia a hip bump. She laughed and hip bumped him back but harder. Elliot chuckled and grabbed her by her waist and started tickling her.

Elliot ran around her apartment while he tickled her but stopped when she begged. "El please! I promise , I'll be nice!" Elliot threw her on the couch and was over top of her. She was turned on because he was laying on top of her.

"Like I haven't heard that before." Elliot said as he let her go.

"You're a sucker." Olivia said as she walked back in her room. Elliot watched her ass the whole way, she swayed it and made sure she had his attention. "Stop staring at my ass."

"I wasn't try to. But Liv those shorts don't leave much room for imagination." He winked.

"Elliot wanna help or sit on your butt all day?" Olivia asked smiling.

Elliot laughed and walked down the hallway toward her spare room. "I'll work in here." Elliot started. They laughed as they made jokes about each other.

Elliot had most of the room done and he found a huge tote of pictures and a bunch of portraits in a closet. He didn't think Olivia took that many pictures so he sat on the ground and opened the envelope and saw a letter.

_Ms. Benson,_

_We are pleased to inform you that your newest photo shoot will be featured in Babes Illustrated. Our editor was interested in the photos and would like you to come back in two weeks for another photo shoot._

_Thanks,_

_Mike Brown_  
_Creator of Babes Illustrated_

Elliot looked confused. He opened the box of pictures and his eyes went wide. There were hundreds of pictures of Olivia in bikinis, dresses, anything. There were some of her in her gun and badge.

Elliot picked up a large portrait first. Olivia was wearing a pair of booty shorts and the button was undone and a black strap less top that showed a lot of her breasts. Her hair was tossled and her lips were bright red. Her eyes were innocent but the outfit was anything but that.

The second portrait was black and while. Olivia was naked but her arm covered her breasts and the picture went down to the bottom of her back. Her hair was in messy curls and looked sexy.

Elliot picked up one last portrait and Olivia in a bikini on the beach. It was multiple photos in one large canvas. The first photo had her and a man walking toward each other. Then they were close and they were looking in each others eyes. Olivia was kissing the man and he was supporting them. Finally they were laying on the beach and he was on top of her kissing her neck for the picture.

"Elliot." Olivia breathed out. She thought she put all of her boxes in storage but she must have forgot about this one.

"Liv. What's this?" Elliot asked gesturing to everything.

"You weren't supposed to know. When I was younger like 20's, I applied for a modeling job and I got it." Olivia said.

"How didn't I know?" Elliot asked.

"I just didn't let it interfere with work."

"Olivia there are pictures from-. How long have you kept this a secret?"

"Since before SVU but my last one was a couple weeks ago. El, I don't want you looking at these." Olivia said grabbing the box.

"C'mon. I won't judge you." Elliot said sincerely.

"Okay." Olivia let him have the box. He looked through pictures of her wearing black dresses, to work clothes. There was even ones with her posing with that same man as before, expect this time they were dancing.

Olivia had another photo shoot today. The letter Elliot read was sent 2 weeks ago and today was her new appointment. "El, I have to leave soon."

"You have another one don't you?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, I have to grab a quick shower and change." Olivia explained.

"Liv this one is my favorite." Elliot said as he held up a picture. Olivia was wearing a black bra and underwear set with pink ribbon. She was sprawled out over the couch. She had a lollipop playing with her lips and a seductive look in her eyes.

"Liv. You shouldn't go." Elliot says as he walks to her. "Stay here with me, and model for me." Elliot whispered.

"Elliot. I can't just cancel my appointment." Olivia said.

"For me." He whispered into her ear. Olivia bit her lip and picked up her phone. She dialed a number and waited.

"Ciao Alex. Sì è Olivia Benson. Ho intenzione di dover annullare il mio appuntamento con Marcus. Sì, digli di chiamare James per impostare un altro. Grazie." Olivia said.

"Was that Italian?" He asked. Olivia nodded and smiled. "That's hot." Elliot moved closer to her and she was back up against the wall. He was trying to seduce her! Elliot had arms on either side of her and he was flush against her body. He dropped his head and let it fall on her neck. He smiled against her neck.

"Are you trying to seduce me Stabler?" Olivia joked.

"If I am, is it working?" He smiled.

"Depends, on if you're carrying your gun or if you're just excited to see me." Olivia teased.

"I'm just excited to see you." Elliot nibbled on her ear.

"El. I need to pack." Olivia said. Elliot started kissing her neck. She moaned softly and he smiled to himself. He slowly started kissing down her neck and onto her collarbone.

"Olivia, I need to tell you something." Elliot said as he kissed her neck. He found a spot behind the curve of her jaw and below her ear that drives her crazy. "I love you baby."

"El, I love you too." Olivia said as she kissed him.

_**Part 2? Read and review!**_


End file.
